


That's All It Was

by Ella_CraneWhitacre



Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 14:00:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8105131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ella_CraneWhitacre/pseuds/Ella_CraneWhitacre
Summary: Was it just a drunken mistake or was it an unexpected opening for a relationship that neither one had ever considered?





	1. Chapter 1

They were drunk. That's all it was. It was a drunken mistake that they would ignore and then laugh over in a few years when the embarrassment finally went away. That was all there was to it. Seeley Booth had gotten drunk with Zack Addy, and they had drunken sex. Drunken, incredibly mind-blowing sex, but just sex. That's all it was. Right?

They had just finished a grueling case which had landed Hodgins in the hospital with a moderate concussion and forced to stay overnight for observation. After returning to the lab to square away the remaining evidence for the trial, Angela returned to the hospital to stay with Hodgins, Brennan and Camille went home, and Zack was left standing in the lab with no way of getting home. Booth begrudgingly offered the squint a ride which was accepted with only slight trepidation, grabbing his coat and following the agent. The ride to Hodgins’ estate was mostly silent other than the occasional direction from Zack. They entered the gate and pulled up in front of the garage, Zack staying seated a moment too long for Booth’s comfort.

“Would you like to come in?” Six innocent words that would be his damnation. Okay, so what if he was being over dramatic? With a silent nod, they climbed from the car and ascended the stairs to Zack’s apartment, the closing of the door behind them feeling mildly ominous. The small talk was strained and awkward, and when Zack offered him a beer, Seeley jumped at it. “I always keep a few beers for Jack when he comes over to watch television. I am not much of a drinker.” He set the bottle on the coffee table in front of the couch Seeley was draped across, trying just a little too hard to seem casual. The television was tuned into the Discovery Channel showing the Mythbusters trying to blow something up, as usual.

One beer turned into two and then three. And Zack’s glass of milk was soon switched out for his own bottle of beer. It began with a simple bumping of their knees, then a brush of their shoulders. Before he realized it, Seeley’s hand was working its way up Zack’s thigh, squeezing softly. With a choked gasp, Zack bucked forward suddenly when Booth’s hand pressed down on the hardness between his legs.

In a whirlwind of motion, Zack was straddling Booth’s lap, grinding down on his now stiff cock, his hands curled in his hair, tongue battling for dominance. With a deep groan, Booth pushed himself to his feet, hands gripping tightly under Zack’s ass to keep him from falling. On shaky legs, Booth carried Zack down the narrow hallway and into the bedroom, knocking a picture frame off the wall on the way.

Kicking the door closed, Booth tossed Zack onto the bed, staring down at the smaller man in a lust driven haze. Zack looked more alive than ever before and gazed back at Seeley with a burning need to be touched and dominated. Taking control, Booth stripped them both of their clothes and climbed over Zack, pinning him down with his weight. Zack’s wanton moans ripped from his throat and echoed down Seeley’s spine, their cocks sliding together lewdly with an obscene sound. Seeley grasped them both in his hand and rubbed, squeezed, pulled.

“Seeley,” Zack groaned into the agent’s shoulder, his fingernails carving bloody tracks into the tanned skin of Booth’s back. “Oh God, Seeley, take me.”

The cry pulled Booth up short for a moment, but he was too far gone to think twice before asking for lube. “In the top drawer of the nightstand.” With fumbling hands, Seeley pulled a small jar from the drawer and coated his fingers, placing one at Zack’s entrance. Sliding the first finger in, Seeley brought his mouth to Zack’s length and sucked in the head. He continued to suckle until Zack was fully stretched. By then, Zack was whining and lightly thrashing on the bed, desperate for more.

Booth removed his fingers and crawled up Zack’s body, locking their lips together as he slid his length slowly into Zack. The fit was tight and, for a moment, uncomfortable. Remaining still, they kissed almost lovingly, almost, before Zack whined again for Seeley to move. He thrust slowly at first, but quickly gained a rhythm that sent them reeling. The occasional brush of Zack’s prostate wrenched moans of “more, harder, faster” from his throat, each one sending Booth further and further into oblivion. Zack, straining desperately for release, reached his hand down to grasp his neglected cock.

“No,” Seeley growled. He took hold of Zack’s wrists in one hand and held them over the smaller man’s head, pinning them to the pillows above them. “No, you’ll come just from my cock in your tight ass.” To drive his point home, he thrust in harshly, Zack’s moaning gasp just encouraging him more. It was a passionate frenzy to completion, crying out in pure ecstasy as they spilt their rapture on and in the other. Sleep quickly overtook them both, and it was hours before either of them woke.

“Bad, bad, very, very bad.” Booth kept his eyes shut tight against the rays of the rising sun that filtered in through the window. As sleep cleared from his mind, things started becoming apparent, like the dried stickiness between his legs and on the front of his thighs, the slight burn of his muscles down his legs, the still stinging lines of broken flesh across his back. They all added up to one night of passionate sex, something he was not at all against. But he was having trouble with a few other things. Namely, the flatness of the chest that was pressed against his side, the hardness of the muscles in the back that his arm was wrapped around, and the slight stubble on the face that was burrowed into the hollow of his neck.

With a deep, steadying breath, Booth gently pulled himself away from Zack, the sheet slipping off of his bare form and onto the floor. Zack rolled onto his back in his sleep, exposing himself completely to Booth’s wandering. The sight made Booth pause. He was caught. He was caught by the way Zack’s hand rested so gently on the pillow by his face, oddly reminiscent of Kate Winslet lying naked on the couch in Titanic. He was caught by the way Zack’s hipbones jutted out from his skin, lining up your eyes to follow them down. And he was caught by the way Zack’s legs fell apart, the cords of muscle pulled taut, a reminder of how tightly those legs had wrapped around him when they came together.

“Maybe it wasn’t so bad,” Seeley muttered to himself. He bent down and picked up the fallen sheet, draping it over them both as he lay down once more. He leaned over and kissed Zack’s lips, receiving a sleepy smile and drooping blue eyes. They settled back down on the bed, wrapped in each other’s arms, drifting back to sleep.

They made a mistake and had drunken sex. But that didn’t have to be all it was.


	2. Chapter 2

“Mr. Addy, what do you make of that?” Dr. Brennan was standing over the examination table, pointing at a section of the remains currently occupying it. There was a strange texture to the surface of the bone and she wanted to see what he came up with. There were a number of possibilities, but there was one in particular that made the most sense. He had seemed distracted recently and Dr. Brennan wanted to test him. They had encountered this abnormality on a case before, and she knew if he got it incorrect that there truly was something wrong.

Zack took a moment to examine the anomaly in close detail. He seemed to take an unusually long time to deliberate with himself, but he finally gave his answer. He was wrong.

“Zack, what is going on with you?” Temperance took a step back and set down the clipboard she was holding, taking on a posture more conducive to a concerned friend rather than a reprimanding teacher. “You have been losing your focus and are constantly forgetting things. Not to mention getting fairly easy questions incorrect.” She placed a gloved hand on his shoulder and lightly squeezed, slightly creasing the fabric of his blue lab coat.

“I’m not sure what you are insinuating, Dr. Brennan. I have been perf-“ The end of his sentence trailed off, something behind Temperance catching his eye quite suddenly. Whatever it was, he followed it with his eyes for a while before snapping his attention back to Dr. Brennan.

“That is exactly what I am talking about, Zack.”

The chirping of the forensics platform security pass caught both of their attention, and they turned to see Angela climbing the steps. “It sounds to me like our young Mr. Addy has found himself a filthy lover in the night.” She said it in whispered, conspiratorial tones, as though it were a huge scandal lying in wait to break free.

“What makes you think his lover is filthy?” asked Dr. Brennan in her typical oblivious manner. “Zack, is your lover particularly lacking in hygiene as Angela suggests?” Angela’s eye roll went unnoticed.

“No.” Zack shook his head a bit like a puppy. “Most times we have engaged in coitus, he has been quite clean when we began. Unless you are posing the word ‘filthy’ as a figure of speech regarding the quality of our sexual liaisons, in which case, yes, he is very filthy.” An almost disturbingly lecherous smile spread across Zack’s face, eyes drifting into space. Coming back to reality, Zack noticed the shell shocked faces of the two women in front of him. “Is something wrong?”

Shaking herself slightly, Angela laughed nervously. “Sorry, Sweetie. I’m still stuck on the word ‘He’.”

“Oh, so you’re officially coming out now, are you?” Hodgins entered the forensics platform carrying a tray of bone fragments he had been testing for particulates. He set the tray down and smiled at the three of them. “I wondered when you would start telling everyone.”

“Telling everyone what?” Dr. Saroyan and Agent Booth joined the four on the platform, Camille raising her eyebrows and smiling in that way that says ‘you had better tell me the newest hot gossip.’ Booth just crossed his arms and leaned his hip against the edge of the outer raining of the platform, saying nothing.

“Zack is finally admitting that he’s gay,” stated Hodgins primly.

“I am still unclear as to how you already knew I was sleeping with a man.” Zack finally spoke up again, cutting quick glances at Booth.

“I hate to break it to you, Zack, but it’s kinda obvious you’re wearing another guy’s clothes when they’re about three sizes too big.”

“Three sizes?” asked Angela incredulously. “Jeez, how big is this guy?” Her eyes lit up at her joke and a lecherous grin spread across her face. The twinkle died a little when it became obvious that Zack had missed the innuendo, proclaiming his secret lover to be a few inches taller and distinctly wider, but in a muscular way, not a fat way. No one missed the loud snort from Booth.

Almost as one, all four squints turned towards him abruptly and proceeded to berate him for being a homophobic Neanderthal, an insensitive cretin, a brainwashed government pig, and a jerk, depending on which one you focused on. Angela was visibly gearing herself up for a major tirade on showing their support for Zack’s life choices when Zack broke the building tension.

“Seeley, we should just tell them.” Their heads turned so fast that Booth was a little surprised he wasn’t staring at four cases of whiplash.

Brennan was the first to recover, her eyebrows returning to their original placement on her forehead. “’Seeley?’” she parroted, incredulous at her assistant’s use of the Agent’s first name. “Zack, would you please explain to us what is going on?”

Without answering, Zack maneuvered around the examination table and wove between his friends to stand beside Booth. The Agent gave him a fond smile and draped his arm across the shorter man’s shoulders, silently staking his claim.

Dr. Brennan’s eyebrows quickly scurried back up her forehead to rest astonishingly close to her hairline. “Huh.”

“I gotta hand it to you, Sweetie,” Angela laughed. “You make an adorable couple. And Zack, can I just say ‘congratulations on turning one of the hunkiest guys in DC gay.’ The sex must be amazing.” Angela mused to herself for a moment longer before wandering off the platform, fanning herself with a file folder and shaking her head.

Hodgins just kept staring at the two of them before bolting after Angela, too shocked for words. Dr. Saroyan gave the two men an awkward but encouraging smile, happy for them but no doubt thinking back on her short lived relationship with Booth. With a friendly pat on Zack’s shoulder, she disappeared into her office.

“Bones, you okay with this?” Zack, Booth, and Dr. Brennan were the only ones left on the forensics platform, the two lovers twined together and Brennan still staring at them with her vacationing eyebrows and her slack jaw. “Zack, I’m sorry, but I think we broke her.” With a nervous glance at his silent boss, Zack threaded his fingers with Booth’s and pulled him from the platform. The couple decided to take the opportunity to pay a visit to the Egyptian exhibit in storage while everyone was otherwise occupied.

In their absence, Brennan returned to her assessment of the skeleton, but it took a long while for those eyebrows to descend once more.


End file.
